Ginger Candy And Hotties With Two T's
by Nick The Llama
Summary: A bunch of randomness between Lindsay and Brenda. Miley Stewart and Shane Gray have their bachelor/bachelorette parties. Who knew a night with a stripper named Ginger Candy and two male stripper hotties with two t's would make things so interesting,Shiley


**Ok so Brenda and I were extremely bored so I came up with this idea. This is written by the two of us. **

The dark clubs, only source of light being from strobe lamps everywhere, had music blasting, it was a mix from techno to pop, it could be rock or just something you knew you'd wanna dance to, on the main floor, a stripper named Ginger Candy was grinding against her pole, trying to get all of the guys attention.

She certainly had a group of guy's attention. She smiled knowing it was a bachelor party, which meant big bucks. The group was made up of about 5 guys. A couple of them looked slightly uncomfortable; the others seemed to be enjoying the show.

A thought crossed her mind of the uncomfortable ones. "They could be gay..." then she shook her head, like she was shaking her body, maybe they were those whipped bachelors? The one's that their friends would hoot for her to seduce while the guy furiously tried to push her off, blushing deep shades of red and throwing glares at their friends, who laughed in return.

She nodded over to the person scheduled to go on after her and she hopped down to go over towards the group of guys. She walked over towards them and whispered in one of the uncomfortable looking guy's ear. "I'm Ginger Candy; you can call me Ginger though."

He jumped slightly and gulped. "Uh... Hi?" He stuttered out and his friends snickered, she resisted the urge to giggle at his reddening ears, this was going to be awkward. "Would you like me to make you happy?" She whispered and he blinked his eyes, letting out stutters of words she didn't quite understand. "I-i-i-I'm go-o-o-d actually." He said as he shook his head shakily. She let out a giggle. "Are you sure?" He nodded his head gulping again. "What's your name, babe?"

He looked like he had seen a ghost "Um, my name is- um it's- uh- uh-uh" He said turning redder with each stutter. He was becoming EXTREMELY uncomfortable with the situation

(**This is where Brenda and I both couldn't decide who to pick…. That's why mine was really short.)**

"That is a very interesting name." She said blinking her eyes at him; he gave out a nervous laugh as the guys around him chuckled, on the verge on doubling over with laughter. "Shane." He said nodding his head. "My name is- Shane. It was just some random name, you know, that I said- 'cause it's my name! My name is Shane." He said nodding his head furiously.

"He is about to be off the market, so you best get your fill off him now." One of the other guys said snickering. "Oh I just might have to do that, would you like that Shane?" Ginger said rubbing her arm against Shane's thigh. "Uh- actually I think I am ok. Bu-but thanks anyways" his voice jumped an octave as her hand reached higher.

"Are you really... sure?" She asked with a seductive smile. "Yes!" Shane said trying to push her off, she bit back a glare, he didn't... want her? All the guys usually gave in when she touched their thigh. He had to be gay. "Oh... are you, uh, you know... gay? Cause, that's totally fine, I don't mind being the only woman you've had fun with!" She said with a smile and Shane's eyes widened at her and he began to stutter out words again.

"Psh, I'm not you know gay. It's just that my fiancé would kill me. And you know uh yea" Shane said still red with embarrassment of being asked if he was gay. "Oh, well she will never have to know" She started putting emphasis on never, and licking her lips in a seductive manor.

"Ummmm. Well-" He said jumping when Ginger slut face Candy ran her hand up his thigh more. "I Would." He said trying to push her off again. "And, I get really nervous when... I'm under pressure and-" Ginger giggled at him. "I can tell." Shane frowned at her. "How do I say...? I'm not... interested where you'll understand?"

He stood up leaving her obviously appalled. He stormed out of the strip club with his friends following. "Man what the hell? Loosen up" One of them said grabbing his arm to make him stop.

"She probably has some std that's name an Italian teacher couldn't even pronounce!" Shane said ripping his arm from his friend. "Aw, is whittle Shaney waney scared of sleeping with other girls?" His friend asked and Shane glared at him. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Cheat. On. Miley." He said slowly. "It's your bachelor party!" Another one of his friends said as if it was obvious. "And that doesn't make it okay!" Shane said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Come on man, you know that some of the girls invited male strippers, and I have a feeling Miley isn't as tense as you are" One of his friends said really wanting to go back inside.

Shane frowned, Miley was getting a lap dance from a dude in hot oil, probably giggling. "No! Miley would let some guy she doesn't know do that to her!" He said shaking his head. "Do What?" His eager friend asked back. Shane groaned at him. "Miley wouldn't let them have male strippers!" He said, hoping his words were true, she wouldn't... right?

At one of Miley's friend's house Miley and 4 other girls were sitting around eating pizza and drinking when the doorbell rang revealing 2 extremely hot guys.

She gasped slightly, narrowing her eyes. They invited strippers. Damn It. Shane would be so pissed off. "Um. Hi?" She managed to stutter out, okay, what? They were hott. With two t's. One t couldnt even fit, and there were two of them, which meant, two t's in hott. The guy smiled seductively at her and she gulped. Oh Good Lord.

"Are you Miley?" One of them said winking seductively at her. "Uhm-uh I-i-I" She said blushing tremendously. "Yes she is, but if I knew how sexy you were I would have ordered one of you for myself." One girl said walking up to them

Miley gulped, it was like if she said yes, in the movies, they'd rip their cloths off and pull her inside tape her up and do all these dirty things to her, not that she'd mind. Wait, no, yes she would. She would mind. And Shane would too. Shane would kill them. She looked over at her friend, glaring as the girl pressed one arm up against the open door and smiled seductively at them. The other guy smiled. "Well, there are two of us." He said with a boyish grin. Oh My God. No. No. No. No.

"Yea, you can take them, I will just go back and eat some pizza" Miley said picking up a bottle of beer off the table and taking a swig of it. "Oh no, they are both for you." Her friend said. Miley pulled her over to the side where she was out of the boys' earshot. "I. Am. Not. Going. Through. With. This." She said thinking of having to tell Shane what had happened.

She could imagine it now, his innocent face turning in to that angry one, the one he always wore when she first met him, She shuddered at that thought, he'd ask for their names, calling her friends to get the names, calling his friends, telling them to bring their base ball bats, he'd grab his and storm out of the door. She'd be hollering after him. She shook her head before looking back at Lilly. "Lils, Shane. Will. Kill me, and them." She said, the two hotties were only doing their jobs, not that she thought they were hott or any thing. "Miles, Shane's having a bachelor party. At. A. club. Don't you think right about now he's getting a lap dance from some skank with a name like baked cookies while chugging down vodka?" Lilly asked before looking back at the guys and giggling, they smiled at her. Miley frowned, Shane wouldn't do that... would he?

Miley was so frustrated that she decided to call up Shane to see if it was true. "Shane?" She said when he picked up. "Hey baby, what's up?" His innocent sounding voice made her feel guilty even though she hadn't done anything. "Is it true you are at a strip club?" She said hoping the answer would be no. "We were, but I turned down the girl cuz there is only one girl for me." She let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks babe, why don't you and the guys come over here?"

"Sure, Babe." He said and she almost let out a giggle, God, she loved him so much. "Alright, I love you." She said into the phone, leaning against the wall and biting her lip, just like a love struck teenage girl would. "I love you, too." Shane replied smiling and Miley smiled before they both hung up their phones.

She turned back to Lilly and said "You need to get those man-whores out, Shane and the other guys are coming over and I really don't want to have to explain." Lilly nodded and Miley walked back into the room where everyone else was.

She smiled at her friends, letting them know the boys were on the way, making the girls groan, they wanted those male strippers. Miley smiled softly, laughing at her friends before sitting down on the couch, she was about to sit her beer down when she saw Lilly giggling, walking back in to the front room, the two whore hotties carrying her, smiling and laughing. She gulped, this wasn't good. Not At All.

Miley opened the door only to be greeted by some disappointed guys carrying lots of beer and one guy who was smiling like an idiot. She immediately ran up to him and kissed him. Meanwhile in the living room one of the guys, Joe, was completely wasted and started making out with one of Miley's friends named Brenda. They seemed to have been quite into it.

Nate, Shane's friend, frowned and pushed past Miley, muttering an "I hate you." She frowned before Shane wrapped his arms around her tightly. She giggled and hugged him back. Nate frowned when he saw Nick, Joe's brother, flirting with Lindsay, a girl he was crazy about. "Hey! She's Mine!" He said running over to them, not noticing the male strippers. "Dude! She's Mine!" Nick said pulling Lindsay into a kiss.

The next morning Shane dropped by Miley's house to head towards Lilly's house to see the damage their friends had caused. When they arrived, it was dead silent. They walked into the living room to find Joe and Brenda lying under a blanket on a piano. They both chuckled and walked into one of the guest rooms, only to find Nick, Nate and Lindsay all in the bed.

Shane blinked his eyes and let out a cough as Miley gasped. "Oh Dear Lord, this is more shocking then the man whores." He muttered a slight shade of green as he grabbed Miley and pulled them as far away from the room as he could go. "God. I'm gonna be sick." He said before glaring when he saw the two man whores together in one of the beds. Oh God. He pushed past Miley and ran in to the bathroom; she grimaced when she heard him throwing up. Thank God she didn't do any thing with those guys, only Lindsay having a threesome that night was good enough. She didn't need one.

"Um, how about we come back later, when everyone is back in their right minds? Apparently everyone lost their sanity last night." She said trying to calm him down. She pulled him into a kiss when they were outside.

"Agreed." Shane said slowly, as he nodded his head. Trying to fight off the images of what every one was doing last night from his mind. Oh Dear Lord.

**OK so I know that was completely random but whatever. But who cares! **

**-Reeshy (Lindsay (who is not horny))**

**-Poptart (Brenda)**


End file.
